


If Only

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: If only Nadine loved him the way he loved her.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Nadine Crowell





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to someone else. I only own this story and the banner.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: If Only  
Characters: Lucky and Nadine  
Pairing: Lucky & Nadine  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: If only Nadine loved him the way he loved her.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to someone else. I only own this story and the banner.  
Words: 645 words without title and ending.

*If Only* One-Shot

Lucky and Nadine had been best friends for six years and he had finally grown tired of hiding his feelings for her. He had struggled with watching Nadine with her boyfriends ever since they had met and become friends.

Lucky wanted Nadine to see him as a boyfriend, not as her best friend and the guy who lived two houses down. He wanted her to come to him when she was feeling sad or lonely. Lucky wanted her to be able to trust him with anything and everything.

He was so in love with Nadine that he wished she felt the same way. If only things had gone differently six years ago. If only Nadine loved him the way he loved her Lucky would be the one she trusted more than anyone in the world.

In a way he was but in what really counted, like being trusted with her heart, Lucky knew that he would never be so lucky. They were best friends and apparently that’s the way Nadine wanted it to stay, so Lucky just accepted it.

That didn’t mean he liked it, because he didn’t. Lucky wanted to sweep Nadine into his arms and he wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss her. He wanted to feel her trembling in his arms after making love.

Lucky shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. His situation with Nadine was like the old saying. ‘There’s no use crying over split milk. Crying‘s not going to clean it up.’

Being upset that Nadine didn’t love him romantically was a waste of time and he knew it, so Lucky decided not to let it bring him down. It didn’t help though, that every time he saw her, he wanted to run his fingers through her golden-blonde hair.

It also didn’t help that Nadine got more and more beautiful every day. At times Lucky wanted to end his friendship with Nadine because being around her and not being able to love her, was almost too much for him to take.

But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Not being able to see Nadine every day was just not an option. She was everything to him and even though she might not feel the same way, Lucky knew that he trusted her with his life.

Every little thing about Nadine was something that Lucky knew he could learn to love. Maybe it was because he was in love with her, or maybe it was because she was too nice for her own good, but Lucky could never remember a time when he had been honestly angry with Nadine.

Sure, when Nadine got herself into weird or dangerous situations he got a bit peeved with her, but that was the end of it. The good thing about the two of them having been friends for so long was that even when you had to say something the other didn’t want to hear, you could just spit it out and be done with it.

Unlike those who are just becoming friends and think that they have to keep their lives a secret from their new friend until trust is established. When Lucky had finally told Nadine about his feelings for her, he hadn’t counted on her bursting into tears and had hurriedly asked if she was okay.

Nadine had said that she was okay but that she wasn’t in love with Lucky anymore. Sure, if he had asked her out all those years ago, maybe even a year ago, then things would have turned out differently. But he hadn’t, so here they were.

Lucky didn’t know what to say. He had put his heart on the line and even though he had been rejected, he still had Nadine as his best friend. If only Lucky had known about Nadine’s love for him sooner, then he could have and would have acted on it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.


End file.
